


if my wishes came true

by starrystorms



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Making Out, and horny on main, dinah is so soft, dinah just wants to kiss her pretty bird, laurel is making it kinda hard, useless queer ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystorms/pseuds/starrystorms
Summary: What starts as a quiet night at home turns into something more.(aka, Dinah just really wants to kiss Laurel.)
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	if my wishes came true

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the 1 by Taylor Swift (yes, the new album!).
> 
> This is definitely a little different from my usual style, so please let me know what y'all think. And as always, feel free to send any prompts to my tumblr @starrystorm!
> 
> P.S. This started out as a fill for rennywilson...obviously, that didn't happen. But I'm still working on it, I promise!

Dinah remembers the first time she ever performed for an audience - not just her parents, but real people that had no obligation to pretend to like her music. It was some stupid talent show her mom had convinced her would be a good idea. “You need to try new things, baby. Put yourself out there,” her mom had told her.

She had thought it would be fun, but she wasn’t so sure about that anymore when she had been standing to the side of the stage, waiting for her name to be called. She had been so nervous she almost threw up right then and there. Once it was her turn to perform, she stumbled unseeing to the piano that had been placed on stage for her. She had stumbled her way through the first few bars of Somebody to Love, warbled a bit on the opening notes of the song. But all she remembered, decades later, was the smile on her mom’s face when she had finished. 

She thinks briefly of her mom’s face now, of the joy and pride that radiated from it as the final notes hung in the air. Somehow, it doesn’t even begin to compare to the look on Laurel’s face as Dinah’s fingers nimbly dance across the piano in their shared living room. 

(It’d taken about two months before they had both given up the pretense of Laurel looking for her own place. Not that Dinah was complaining.) 

Dinah finishes the song, letting her voice linger on the last notes. She can’t quite place the look in Laurel’s eyes as she finishes, but neither can she contain her grin at her friend’s boisterous, over-the-top cheering. She rolls her eyes, but the sound of Laurel’s voice still warms her.

“Quit it, Laurel,” she says, laughing. She flushes, ducking her face down before peering up to meet Laurel’s gaze.

“Can’t help it if my roomie has the voice of an angel,” she teases back. “You could make some serious dough with that voice, D.”

Dinah smirks. “And what is it you think I do every Thursday night?”

Since Laurel had come to 2040, Thursdays at the bar have slowly morphed into karaoke night. And, by popular request, Dinah has taken to closing out the night with a few songs of her own. As of late, though, those songs have been less for a general audience and more for the woman sitting across the room. She acknowledges that she and Laurel have been dancing around  _ something _ for months now, if not years. She’s just never been sure how to broach the topic in a way that wouldn’t scare off Laurel. So she had taken to dropping hints in the form of songs - albeit, ones that had become less and less subtle. 

But still, nothing. Dinah wasn’t sure if Laurel was being purposefully dense or if she was really just that oblivious to Dinah’s feelings. She wasn’t sure how much more obvious she could make it. Dinah could only change the lyrics so many times before she ran out of ”subtle” ways to tell Laurel how she felt. 

Dinah’s drawn out of her thoughts as Laurel grins and gestures at Dinah to join her on the couch. Dinah obliges, unfolding herself from the piano bench before making her way across the room. This close, Dinah can see the softness in Laurel’s face, the way her eyes have lost their usual protective coldness. She feels her own gaze respond in kind, and she knows her eyes are telling Laurel something that her words cannot because the other woman suddenly shifts away from her. 

Laurel clears her throat and lets her gaze slide from Dinah’s face as it flits across the room. “Speaking of the bar, do you have to work tonight?”

It’s an obvious attempt to change the subject. On almost any other night, Dinah would have let it go, would have followed Laurel’s lead. She is starting to go crazy and something has to cave. So tonight she wants to push just a little bit, see if she can get Laurel’s walls to crumble all the way down. 

“Not tonight, no.” She pauses. “Why?” She eyes Laurel who is still staring at some indeterminate point across the room.

Dinah hears Laurel swallow as her gaze flits back to Dinah before moving away again. “Oh, uh… just wondering, that’s all. I know it’s getting late and I didn’t want you to be late for your shift, that’s all. I know how much the bar means to you and how hard you’ve been working the past few months to increase business. Wouldn’t want to distract you from that or whatever, y’know?”

Dinah feels the grin on her face getting wider as Laurel rambles on. It’s adorable, really, how flustered just the one question made her. It’s adorable,  _ she’s _ adorable. Her cheeks are tinged pink, and Laurel is still refusing to meet her eyes. 

Dinah grins in earnest. “I don’t mind, though,” she says casually, waiting to see how Laurel will respond. She turns her head to face Dinah, who can see the little furrow of confusion on her face. 

“What?”

“I said,” Dinah drawls, over-enunciating her words, “that I don’t mind.”   
  
Laurel’s eyes narrow as she mock glares at Dinah. “So not what I meant and you know it.”

“Oh?” Dinah asks, the picture of innocence as she returns Laurel’s stare. Her voice lilts playfully as she teases Laurel. 

She turns her body fully so that she and Dinah are facing each other on the couch, knees and thighs bumping against the other. Laurel rolls her eyes, throwing a look at Dinah. “You don’t mind  _ what _ ?” she asks again. 

Dinah takes a moment, careful to pick the right words to convey exactly what she wants to say. “I don’t mind the distraction. If it’s you, anyway.” 

Laurel’s eyes widen, and the flush on her cheeks deepen. She doesn’t say anything at first, and Dinah’s confidence begins to falter. As the silence stretches on, Dinah gears up to apologize - she’s read everything all wrong and she’s really sorry and can they please just forget about it?

She’s about to open her mouth to say just that when Laurel lunges forward. Their knees bump together as Laurel rises above Dinah and her hands settle on either side of Dinah’s face. 

Before Dinah can fully process the change in position, Laurel’s lips are on hers and her whole world narrows down to the woman half-sitting on her lap. For a brief moment, nothing except the woman in her arms exists. 

Dinah’s hands move of their own accord, skimming the outside of Laurel’s thighs before bracing against the small of her back. She tugs gently until Laurel fully settles on her lap, with a knee braced on either side of Dinah. Her eyes roll back and she has to suppress a moan as Laurel’s weight settles more fully on her lap. 

Laurel moans into her mouth at the contact, and Dinah takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into the other woman’s mouth. Laurel’s arms slide from her face to wrap around her neck and shoulders as she settles more fully into Dinah’s lap, trusting the other woman to hold her weight. 

Laure’s breaks away from their embrace, gasping for breath. Dinah takes the opportunity to press light kisses against her skin, dragging her lips from Laurel’s own down the skin of her neck. She could spend the rest of the night right here with Laurel in her lap and the taste of her on Dinah’s lips. 

Laurel groans as Dinah sucks a kiss into her neck. One of her hands slips under Laurel's shirt to press against her back as Laurel tugs on Dinah’s hair. One of Laurel’s hands wraps around the back of Dinah’s neck, pulling her more fully into Laurel’s kiss. 

Dinah moans, pulling back to catch her breath. She drags her gaze from Laurel’s lips down to her chest and slowly back up again, making note of the dark flush that seems to have spread down Laurel’s neck under the collar of her shirt. She lifts her chin to look Laurel in the eyes and sees the glazed look in her eyes and how her pupils are blown wide. The glee on her face is unmistakable, though, as her lips stretch into a wide grin. 

Dinah smiles back, eyes shining. She rubs her hands up and down the bare skin of Laurel’s back, waiting for the other woman to gather her thoughts. She resists the urge to press a line of kisses along Laurel’s collarbones because she knows that they should probably at least attempt to talk about… this. 

(At least, Dinah tells herself, that would be the responsible thing to do.)

“A distraction, hm?” she finally murmurs, ducking down to press a quick kiss against the corner of Dinah’s mouth.

Dinah chuckles, giving Laurel a soft squeeze. “The best kind,” she replies, drawing back to return Laurel’s smile. Her gaze is softening again, and even as some of the lust dissipates, all of the warmth remains.

Laurel grins at Dinah. “What do you say we move this somewhere more comfortable?” Laurel winks, and Dinah can’t contain the laughter that spills out of her at that. God, what is she going to do with this ridiculous, wonderful woman?

“Took the words right out of my mouth.”


End file.
